survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Unused Content
The Survive The Disasters series has some unused and unnecessary content which have been removed and tested for only a short period of time, be it in the older versions of the classic game, demo versions of the sequel, beta versions and even the current versions. Disasters Disasters are the main content of the game, but some disasters have been removed from the game for a reason. Survive The Disasters (One) * Raining Hot Potatoes: '''Hot potatoes will start to fall above the map, the mechanic is very similar to other "rain" disasters, the potatoes deal 100 damage per hit. This disaster uses the same model of Hot Potato. * '''Humanoid Disasters: '''There were various disaster humanoids that used recycled models of other disasters, but these humanoids possessed some special ability. Most of these disasters used a standard sequence similar to "Exploding Flying Raining Giant (Humanoid)". Example: "Exploding Flying Zombies". * '''Ceiling Killbots: '''A version of Killbots where every corner has one killbot standing on it while shooting on players. * '''Chasing Bomb: '''A huge black bomb appears in the center of the map. This bomb chases players while exploding every second (similar to the classic explosive noobs). * '''Killer Fog: '''A big white fog appears down the map, everyone who stays it will instantly die. The best way to survive is to get in a high place. * '''Disappearing Plates: Players get teleported to nine black plates on the sky. These plates can disappear and reappear after time, the objective is to not fall off these platforms until the timer is over. Players will be teleported back to the map as the disaster ends. * Creepers: Some green monsters will spawn around the map, these enemies are called "Creepers". Their behaviour is similar to the Explosive Noobs. This disaster is clearly a reference to the game "Minecraft". * Rolling Eyeballs: A big white ramp (similar to Avalanche, but slightly lower) with giant eyeballs will appear at the southern part of the map, the goal is to not touch these eyeballs, as they instantly kill you. * Cupcakes: Players will be teleported to a dark closed room, and an evil version of Pinkie Pie will chase the closest players, she instantly kills who she touches in. The player needs to avoid her until the disaster ends, as players will be teleported back to the map. This disaster is a reference to My Little Pony creepypastas, and probably it was removed because of its obscure meaning. This disaster also got a themed update where the game thumbnail and name changed to "Survive The Cupcakes". * Telapocalypse: A giant model of one of Roblox administrators, "Telamon", will appear at the south of the map, it will start to summon Telamon humanoid to chase the closest players. * Justin Bieber: This disaster is a reference to the singer "Justin Bieber". Various models of him will spawn around the map, and as any humanoid behaviour, they will chase the closest players. * Attack Of The Katanas: Similiar to Sonic Attack. Colored katanas will appear from some directions outside the map and will cross the map box, everyone who stays on its way will die. * Cereal Bowl: Players are teleported to a giant cereal bowl outside the map, there are four truss blocks around this bowl these are used for players to climb and stay safe. After some seconds, the bowl will be filled with chocolate cereal (used to disrupt players), and then with milk (This is used to kill players that touch it). * Bats: Similiar to Zombies, a black fog will appear, and then brown bats will spawn on the house's rooftop, these bats will chase players, they can run and fly to reach players easily. * Jason: Jason spawned inside the house and chased the players, though it was usually stopped by the house walls. * Sky Swords: Similar to Epic Katana, but the swords start raining immediately when the round starts. They fall more slowly. * Tetris: Similar to the 'Raining X' disasters, giant Tetris blocks fell from the sky, instantly killing upon contact. * Snakes: Snakes will appear from a rock cave and follow players. Someone who will touch the snake, he will die. Survive The Disasters 2 Beta * Meteorite: '''This disaster was a stronger version of the Meteors disaster. One giant meteor would come crashing down in the center of the map, destroying everything in its wake. It was removed because it could destroy an unreasonable amount of structures, making Disasters where you need to get to a high place near impossible. * '''Plane Crash: '''This disaster was not removed shortly after being tested in the game as most others quoted, this disaster was added in the early versions of Survive The Disasters 1, but shortly after the release of Survive The Disasters 2, it was replaced by '''Bullet Bill. This change affected Survive The Disasters 1 also, it is rumored that this disaster was removed because of having relations to terrorism. This disaster is similar to Bullet Bill, but instead of being a Bullet Bill of the Super Mario Bros. Franchise, it's a spiraling plane that is falling in the sky towards the main building of the map (the house most of the time). When it touches the ground, it explodes destroying everything that is present in the blast radius. * Gaster Blasters: '''Gaster Blasters was added in the demo version of the game, this disaster was 2D, the player was teleported to a white square, and the players had as a goal to deflect lasers invoked by Gaster Blasters. Gaster Blaster is an attack used by Sans in the Undertale RPG game, the attacks caused little damage to the player. The music used in the disaster while it occurred was "Undertale - Megalovania". The disaster was similar to the battle mechanic in Undertale, but only Gaster Blasters appears to attack players. * '''Tetris (Classic): '''This disaster was added in the Beta of the game, the difference from the current Tetris was that the player could not touch the pieces at any time, players should use the pieces as camouflage against each other, getting underneath pieces that do not reach the ground of some Instead of jumping piece by piece. Survive The Disasters 2 (Current Versions) * '''Minions: '''This disaster was based off the yellow creatures from the animation Despicable Me. Various minions would spawn in the center of the map and start chasing players, dealing 8 damage per hit. Unlike other disasters with copyrighted content, this one was removed before Roblox's DMCA updates. * Many disasters were removed in versions 1.38 and 39 due to Roblox's DMCA update in early 2019. These were changed or removed due to containing copyright material. ** '''Barrier Eggman: '''This disaster was added in Beta version of the game and was removed on Version 1.38. This disaster was 2D. Players were teleported to a 2D area at the start of the disaster. He obliterates players with a giant laser mechanism, which he can be seen controlling. When the laser mechanism stops, a light blue ~7 stud wide radius is fired. Touching the fired laser will instantly kill. ** '''Bullet Bill: This disaster was added shortly after the release of Survive The Disasters 2. It was then removed on Version 1.38 and replaced by Missile Strike, due to the risk of copyright disputes. This disaster functioned similarly to how the current Missile Strike disaster works, but instead of a missile, there would have been a model of Bullet Bill. ** Dr. Robotnik: This disaster was added in the Beta version and was removed in Version 39, due to copyright issues. It was a 2D disaster where the titular Dr. Robotnik would float around the area and slowly destroy blocks with a spike. ** Fire Breath: This disaster is one of the Eggman disasters that was removed in Version 39. It was a 2D disaster that involved a robot shooting fire forward, approximately across 50% of the stage, then firing 3 bombs that fall on the stage, then moving to the other side and doing it again. ** Hammer Eggman: This disaster is one of the Eggman disasters that was removed in Version 39. It was a 2D disaster with two long pillars that Eggman would hit with a hammer to shoot arrows at players. The arrows dealt 75 damage, and could be stood on when it hit the other pillar. ** Kamehameha: This disaster was modified in Version 39 and turned into Neon Blaster. The disaster worked very similarly to the new version, but did not feature the character, was blue instead of magenta, and would play a sound with someone yelling "KAME, HAME, HA!!!" before firing. ** Tetris: While a disaster with the name exists, it works nothing like this version. This version was a 2D disaster where players were placed inside a box and Tetrominos would fall and be insta-killing until they touch the floor. This was changed in Version 39 to instead be another object-raining disaster. ** Ring Balloon: This disaster is the exact same as Coin Balloon, but it dropped Rings (Replaced with Coins in the same update as this was replaced with Coin Balloon). It was changed in Version 39 alongside Rings becoming Coins. Minigames Survive The Disasters The classic game had it's own minigames, for an unknown reason, three minigames were removed, and the only bonus round that left over is Loot The Coins. * Battle Box One: A Player Vs Player minigame where everyone is teleported to a box full of swords around the floor, the objective is to pick a sword and try to defeat other players. * Battle Box Two: Similiar to the previous one, but players use rocket launchers instead of swords. * Battle Box Three: Same as the previous ones, but players use paintball guns instead of swords or rocket launchers. Survive The Disasters 2 Beta In the Beta version of Survive The Disasters 2, it had minigames, there were three types of minigames where the player could win extra rewards according to the goal, unless the player died in the time period of the minigame, even losing rewards in death, The player did not miss Survival Streak. * Classic Token Hunt: '''Token Hunt was a minigame where players should walk and jump on platforms and collect tokens, there were three types of tokens (5, 10 and 25), these were called Blue Tokens (5), Yellow Tokens (10) and Red Tokens (25). There were two types of Token Hunt, A and B, in which there were alternative routes to collect tokens. This was supposed to be a competitive minigame, and was later remade without this intent. * '''Classic Tix Defense: '''Tix Defense was a minigame that happened on the current map instead of the players being teleported to another map. In the game, a huge treasure chest full of Tickets appeared in the center of the map. The players had to defend it from Noobs that appeared randomly on the map, at each touch of a noob, a ticket was stolen, when the tickets reached 0, the players received no reward. Players got an Epic Katana and Ninja Stars to defend the chest. Mechanics Survive The Disasters 2 had some unused mechanics that were replaced by a new one or removed. * '''Quadruple Threat: '''A danger mode that included four disasters in the same round. It was removed in Version 1.23 to lower the game's difficulty, though its removal was announced in the following update. However, it made a reappearance in April Fools 2018 along with other danger modes like "Quintuple Threat" and "Triple Triple Threat". Survive The Disasters 2 Beta * '''Multiplier: '''Multiplier works the same way that Survival Streak works, the player gained a +1 in the Multiplier counter when a disaster survived, the difference being that the player won coins by their multiplier, won more coins when he came in a certain number and won coins after the multiplier was lost. Items There were three gears that were present in older versions, one in Beta and two in Demo of Survive The Disasters 2. * '''Ninja Stars: '''Ninja Stars was added in the Beta and was removed in the Demo version of the final game, they were similar to Black Ninja Stars, with the exception that they were silvery. * '''Grapple Hook: '''Although Vyriss would have stated that she would not add Grapple Hook in the Demo version of the final game, Vyriss added it as a test, but shortly after the construction of the new Gear Shop in the game, it was removed. It was a type of hook that the player could use to reach anywhere looking at which she wished. But there was a penalty, the player could not be far from the place he/she wanted. The Grapple was removed for this very reason to wait in a safe place when he/she wanted until the disaster was over. * '''Laser Sword: '''Laser Sword is a green detailed sword, it works like a normal sword, but when the player uses it three times, it launches a laser in the direction of player's aim, similar to the "Noir Periastron Psi" gear on the Roblox catalog. (This item was likely the "Chartreuse Periastron Gamma", but it is uncertain granted there are no screenshots or proof.) It was available in the Demo version but removed upon release. Maps Survive the Disasters series had some maps that were removed from the game. Survive The Disasters (One) Maps The classic game had its maps removed, replaced or even changed massively. * '''Attack On Titan: A map that reflects the village from the Attack on Titan series, it had the standard buildings such as the house, the playground tower and even a slider. The map itself had fixed structures in your majority, such as the big houses that players can not access. If you look closely to the south-side of the map, you can see Colossal titan's face. Survive The Disasters 2 Maps (Development versions) * Happy House In Robloxia: 'This map is a classic remake of two of the oldest maps in ROBLOX. Vyriss mixed the elements of the two maps "Crossroads" and "Happy House In Robloxia" and created the map. It was the first map in the game, Survive the Disasters 2. In this map, the house represents the main element of the map "Happy House In Robloxia", while the crossroad in the middle of the map represents the main element of the map "Crossroads". * '''Mushroom Forest: '''Mushroom Forest is a large map that remembers a common forest, it has trees, mushrooms and mushroom houses, the main building (also known as the house) is a huge trunk. It has two versions, a day version, where the map is bright, and a dark version, where the map is covered with blue fog. * '''Galaxy: '''A unfinished version of Galantasy map. * '''Green Galaxy (Unofficial name): '''Green Galaxy is just a green/red version of the Galaxy map. * '''Test: '''Test is basically a map without background, there are some buildings on the map that reminds of platform games, but they are only blue, green, red and yellow, these buildings have no texture, there are also several Ring Boxes in the center of the map , And all the songs played on the map are random songs or unused on common maps. This map was only available in the Demo phase. * '''Green Grove: '''Green Grove is a beta map with slopes and palm trees. It was one of the first maps in Survive the Disasters 2. It had one change before it was removed. In early and late beta, one of the slopes in the map was lowered, and a river with log bridges was added. You could fall into the river and die. * '''Classic Green Hill Zone (Unofficial name): '''The Classic Green Hill Zone is an older version of the Green Hill Zone map, but it's much simpler, there are spikes and there are no rings. * '''Lava Depths (Unofficial name): '''Basically Brinstar, but with red details and lava on scenery. Survive the Disasters 2 (Current versions) *'Green Hill Zone: This map was based on the Sonic level of the same name. It featured the standard house, but also had several Rings and Ring Boxes, which made the map popular when it was around. It was removed in Version 39 alongside many other copyrighted objects. However, this map still pays occasional visits during Holidays. Badges *'Chaos Emerald': This badge was removed in Version 39 alongside its associated map, Green Hill Zone. It was achieved by finding a secret Chaos Emerald in the map, only accessable by a wall being destroyed by explosions from disasters. *'Justice Unserved': This badge was removed in Version 39. It was achieved by defeating the Undyne boss in her disaster. Strangely, Undyne herself is not removed, despite the badge being removed due to Roblox's DMCA rule, but it's possible that she will be removed in a later update. Upcoming Content Survive The Disasters 2 have some hidden content, that is unconfirmed if it's an upcoming update or unused content. Disasters * 'Giant Cactuar: '''Giant Cactuar is a disaster related to Final Fantasy franchise, it appears to be a strange giant cactus with arms and legs, and a ":O" face. The icon is the Final Fantasy logo. More information here. * '''Killer Robot: '''It is unknown the origin of this disaster, this can be probably related to Terminator from the first game. It would likely look like the Circuit Breaker package because of its head being displayed as the icon. * '''Assassin: '''The "Assassin" disaster is an unconfirmed disaster that can be found in the game files. The icon is three Sais. It is unknown whether or not this disaster will make it into the game at all. *'Neon Trooper X: '''As implied by the icon it's most likely an enemy disaster with enemies holding the Neon Laser Gun. Neon Trooper is the only disaster besides Giant Cactuar to be revealed by Vyriss. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Mechanics